The Challenge
by SapphireDragon13
Summary: What happens after a long day of fighting and two Semes get into an argument about which one's uke is better? SEX. LOTS OF IT. AKAROKU, SORIKU. HOT SMUT. M FOR A FUCKIN' REASON, PEOPLES.


Fanfic 2: The Challenge

(Everybody is their own person, but Sora and Roxas are twins. Still Kingdom hearts, but Axel and Roxas are real people. I own nothing.)

Axel, Roxas, Sora and Riku were all walking into King Mickey's Castle, another job well done. A large swarm of heartless had surrounded the castle, and the four's response was immediate. With two keyblade wielders, Axel's chakrams, and Riku's sword skills, in about an hour, the entire army was reduced to nothing. They were all exhausted and weary, but victorious.

When they entered the castle, the Queen was waiting for them in the reception hall. "Oh my, you all look tired." She quipped, her light and squeaky voice full of worry.

Axel chuckled and shrugged. "Its fine, they're all gone now anyway. I could use a nap, though." He watched the blonde boy, his eyes roaming the body that he'd seen millions of times.

Sora smiled tiredly. "Do you have a spare room we can borrow, you highness?"

Queen Minnie nodded and smiled sweetly. "Of course you can have one. It's on the second floor, first door on the right. It should hold all four of you." She curtseyed a little bit before straightening up again. "Thank you for your hard work, boys!" She turned around and walked to her own room, her heels clacking on the stone floor.

Roxas let out a tired groan and stretched, his pale stomach being slightly revealed through the fabric. "Well, I'm going up." He turned to the other three. "Coming?"

Sora was about to reply when Riku pulled him up and over his shoulder, his face flat as he nodded. He completely ignored Sora's words of protest as he walked up the stairs.

Axel chuckled. "They are quite the pair, aren't they?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "They're secretly dating. We're not supposed to know this, but it's too obvious." He turned to see Axel's widened eyes and he facepalmed. "You're an idiot." He grumbled.

Axel shook his head. "Well, I didn't see that coming." He pulled Roxas towards him, wrapping an arm around the slim boy's waist and holding his chin as he whispered, "But it's not like they're the only ones in a secret relationship, right?"

Roxas's face became molted lava as he felt Axel's body against him, the warmth radiating off of him familiar and calming yet exciting. He tried to pull away, but Axel's grip was like iron as he kissed the shorter boy and picked him up as well. Releasing the blonde from a passionate lip-lock, he smirked and carried him up the stairs and to the room all four of them were sharing, also ignoring the loud and obnoxious swear words leaking from his secret lover's mouth.

Opening the door, he walked in let his breath be taken away at the large scale bed. Black silk covers, large canopy, it was like they were staying in the king's quarters, only it was a little darker in color. Sora could be heard in one of the showers, and Riku was sitting by the large window, his face as straight as ever.

Axel finally put Roxas down and kissed his forehead, earning a slap and a growl. He laughed as Roxas stormed over to the other shower, muttering curses. When the door slammed closed, he sighed and flopped onto the soft bed. "It feels like a cloud." He said aloud, and he heard Riku grunt in response. He sat up and looked at the white haired male sitting on the ledge. The sunlight glinted off of those platinum locks and the pop of green in his irises making him all that more different looking. Axel decided to be up front and he said, "So, how long have you two been going out?"

Riku's head snapped around to stare at the redhead, a look of shock flashing in his eyes before they hardened again. "How did you know?"

"Roxas told me." He sighed, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. "He and I are going out too, but he doesn't want anyone to know about it. I'm assuming it's the same with you?" he watched the other expectantly and relaxed a bit as he saw him nod. "He says he doesn't want to tell Roxas or anyone yet." Riku spoke quietly, looking back out the window again.

Axel stood up and walked over to where the other was perched and sat across from the unwavering warrior. "So, how's the sex?"

Riku looked back over at him, a look of annoyance in his eyes. "What."

Axel chuckled. "How's the sex? I'm assuming Sora bottoms, just look at him. Is he good? Not as good as Roxas, but still good, I'm betting."

Something changed in Riku's eyes when Axel finished speaking, a glint of pride in his eyes. "What are you talking about? I'm sure Sora's a much better Uke than Roxas is, no offense to him." His eyes darted over to the shower where the two were bathing with blissful unawareness of the strange turn their conversation went.

Axel made a noise of protest. "Roxas is so much better than Sora, you should hear his moans and whimpers and cries. It's the sexiest thing anyone will ever hear."

Riku's eyes narrowed. "Sora's mewls and screams are sinful and would make any priest go for him."

Axel mimicked him. "Roxas is better, no matter what you say."

"Sora is better."

"Roxas is better."

"Sora is."

"Roxas is."

"Sora is."

"Roxas is."

Meanwhile, the twins had just finished their showers and were drying themselves off. Roxas and Sora could hear the other two in their room talking, but about what, they didn't know. They wrapped towels around their waists and walked out to find their clean clothes. Before they could start looking, Axel grabbed Roxas and yanked him into his embrace and Riku pulled Sora into his arms, each one glaring at the other.

"Sora is better!"

"Roxas is better!"

"Sora is better!"

"Roxas is better!"

The subjects of the conversation were thrown off, wondering what the hell was going on. Sora gasped as he felt Riku's hand starting to glide up his torso, tracing little circles in his skin and over his nipples. He started shivering again, and grabbed Riku's arms. "S-stop!"

Roxas, meanwhile, was also dealing with his own molester. Axel's hands were roaming his chest roughly, making him bite his lip to hold back a whimper. He stepped on Axel's foot, making him flinch, but not deterring his hands from pinching his nipples. Roxas gasped and wondered what the hell happened while they were in the shower. "What's going on?!" he nearly shouted, smacking Axel's arms angrily.

"You're better than Sora is."

He stared up at the redhead. "What?!"

Riku growled and rubbed Sora gently on his stomach. "No. Again, Sora is better than Roxas is. Period. Or do I have to prove it to you?" he rolled one of the pert nipples and earned a gasp from his lover's lips. Sora was staring at Roxas with an alarmed look in his eye. "Roxas, what's going on?!" he reached out to him. "Help me!"

Roxas grunted at the roughness Axel was giving him as he tried to reach Sora's hands when he was pulled back farther. "SHIT! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!" He nearly screamed.

Both of the taller boys stopped and stared down at their significant other. "Sex."

Sora and Roxas paled considerable, their eyes flashing to stare at each other. "R-Roxas?! You're with Axel? In a more than friend way?..." Sora's ears were a dark red and he gaped at his brother with wide eyes. "When had that happened?"

Axel shrugged. "He was just too seductive, I couldn't help myself. After the se-"He was interrupted by Roxas turning around and kicking him in the face after somehow breaking away from his grip. "DON'T TELL HIM THAT!" He shouted, his face a cherry red.

Riku felt Sora go limp in his arms and found that his legs had given out on him due to shock. He picked the brunette up and held him bridal style. "Axel told me." He said in a monotonous voice. He smirked as Axel received another kick to the face.

Axel staggered and stared at Riku angrily. "Yeah, well Riku wasn't exactly subtle about it either! Bragging to me about how much you moan and shit-"

Sora's face paled again before shading the color of Axel's hair. He covered his face with his hands, speechless. "Roxas knows now…" He muttered.

"I already knew, Sora." Roxas whispered, looking away with an embarrassed look in his cobalt blue eyes. "You weren't exactly subtle."

Sora peeked at Roxas between his fingers, guttural noises coming out of his mouth. Riku chuckled inwardly and said, "Well, whatever. Sora's better and that's that." He was about to leave when a chakram slammed into the wall next to his head.

"Hey, hey, don't decide that all on your own. Why don't we test that, huh?" He smiled lecherously, and Roxas had a bad feeling in his stomach.

Riku turned around, a glint of curiosity in his eyes. "I'm listening…"

Axel hooked an arm around Roxas as he said, "You. Me. Roxas. Sora. Sex. Competition. Now."

Riku nearly said no, but curiosity tugged a part of him. Would it be all that bad just to try once? The more he thought about it, and soon he sighed, nodding his head affirmatively. "Just once."

Axel laughed and nodded, yanking poor Roxas to the bed, making the towel slip off the curvy hips. "Alright, time for some fun! Oh, one thing." He tied the blonde's arms behind his back. "So you can't choke me." He explained to the glaring blonde. Before he could shout at Axel, he was kissed gently. Surprised by the tenderness, his eyes widened as a tongue swiped across his lower lip, asking for entrance. When it was denied, Axel bit down on it, making the blonde gasp and open his mouth in the process. This gave Axel the perfect chance to probe the smaller's mouth, reveling in the taste.

Riku sighed and nuzzled Sora's hand, making the small boy remove them from his face. Riku gave him an assuring smile and kissed him softly. He felt the other hesitate, but soon began to respond, his mouth automatically opening for Riku's tongue to probe him. They continued to kiss while Riku maneuvered them to the bed and sitting down on the opposite side of the other couple. He laid his willing uke down and marveled at how he contrasted against the black covers. He gently pulled off the towel and gripped Sora's hands to stop him from covering himself. "We're going to try something new, okay?"

Before Sora could respond, he was flipped over to be face to face with his wide eyed blonde twin. Axel had already began kissing down his lover's neck, leaving small hickeys and making him moan quietly. He looked up for a moment and smirked at Sora and Riku. "Nice view from here." He said, his hands holding Roxas's torso up.

Sora's mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish. "R-Riku…What is going on?"

Riku held Sora's hands so he couldn't move, and began kissing his neck, his eyes never leaving Axel's. "I'm proving you're better."

Before Sora could ask anything else, Riku began biting and sucking his skin, leaving dark spots that could be seen clearly, making the brunette moan. He let his hands travel over the smooth abdomen gently. Sora shivered in delight and kept still, looking away from all of them with dark red features.

Roxas, however, was putting up more of a fight. He struggled against the robe tie on his wrists. He wanted to curse at Axel, but he was biting his lip hard so he wouldn't let any moans leak out because of What Axel was doing to him with his tongue. Axel was licking and nibbling the small of his lover's back roughly, knowing Roxas was a masochist. He let one hand slide up Roxas's torso and caress one of the pink nipples, and when he heard a quiet moan leak from the blonde's lips, he smirked and finally made his way down to his ass. He pulled up and away for a moment, smiling at the whine from Roxas's lips. "Hey, Riku. Do you do rimming?"

Riku was stroking Sora's inner thigh when he heard Axel speak to him. He nearly growled and told him to fuck off, but he remembered what they were doing. Right. He looked at Axel and smirked before quickly going down to Sora's ass and spreading the cheeks. Sora let out a squeak of surprise that turned into an open-mouth moan as Riku's tongue thrusted into him roughly. He gripped the sheets tightly as his hole twitched violently around the muscle probed inside of him. "Huaahn…" He closed his eyes, his head tilting sideways and his small mouth open, making a delicious moan.

Axel chuckled and lifted Roxas's head so he'd look at the brunette in front of him. "Watch him and tell me if he's better than you." He whispered huskily. Roxas's eyes widened as he took in the moaning form of his brother. He felt something in him stir, and before he could try and comprehend it, he let out a cry of pleasure as he felt Axel's tongue copying Riku's. It was thrusting dipping, lapping, burrowing, and doing more things than he had words for. His whole body shook as he watched the other, moans leaving his own mouth often.

Sora's eyes opened slowly and he let out another surprised moan as he saw Roxas's face in the height of pleasure, those cobalt blue eyes similar to his own clouded in lust and desire, his cheeks flushed with arousal and embarrassment, and his pink mouth open in a continuous moan. One of the brunette's hands shakily reached out to cup the others cheek, making Roxas look at him. Without thinking, he pulled his twin brother into a gentle kiss, muffling both of their moans as their tongues danced in each of their hot mouths.

Both Axel and Riku noticed the moans becoming quieter and the pulled out their tongues, making quiet whines leave Roxas and Sora. The semes stared hungrily at the sight that was presented before them, both of their lovers kissing passionately. Axel and Riku looked at each other in silent question until Axel finally said "This is good. This is really good." Riku could only nod and smirk as he put his fingers into Sora's hole and thrusted inside of him roughly.

Sora gasped into the kiss, giving Roxas the advantage to probe his brother's mouth. He had wanted this without even realizing for such a long time. He tasted like sea salt ice cream. He wanted to put his arms around his neck, so he reluctantly pulled away from Sora, a cute little 'pwah' leaving the brunettes mouth. He turned slightly and moaned as he saw Axel's hungry stare. He wiggled his hips teasingly. "Untie me…"

Axel hesitated for a little, but there wasn't enough bloodflow to his head at the moment to make him say no. He pulled the robe tie off the same time he stuck a finger into his lover's hole, making the blonde moan and gasp loudly. He quickly turned around once his hands were free to get a sight of Sora moaning loudly because of Riku's talented fingers probing inside of him. He cupped the brunettes face and pulled him into another bruising kiss.

Riku couldn't believe his eyes. What started out as an argument ended up in a full blown orgy. He shook his head and chuckled as he added another finger, making Sora cry out lustily. He was rock hard and needed to be inside his little uke as soon as possible.

Axel was clearly feeling it as well, his manhood tall and erect, needing to be sheathed in its scabbard. He added another finger inside of the tight heat, now scissoring them with a grin. The blonde let out another moan into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sora's neck to pull the other in closer. Sora moaned lowly as Roxas repeatedly probed and explored his mouth, drowning in the sensation. It tasted familiar yet different and he found himself wanting more. He gently pushed forward into the kiss, feeling Roxas startle at the forwardness his younger twin was showing him. Accepting the challenge, he pushed forward as well, wrapping his tongue around the others and feeling their perfectly white teeth clash lightly against each other. Riku kissed down Sora's back as he pulled his fingers out gently, making a light whine leave his adorable little succubus' mouth. He kissed his shoulder as he lined up with the virgin-like hole. "Relax, I've got something much bigger for you than my fingers, okay?..."

Sora struggled to comply, his body already twitching and over sensitive with every little breath, movement, and taste he was learning with this new experience. He felt himself loosen slightly, and Riku took the initiative to slam home, making his uke's back arch and a muffled scream leave his lips. He didn't wait for him to adjust, merely continued to pound violently into the receptive hole with much vigor and desire.

Roxas's eyes slipped open when he felt the soft lips disconnect from his own and the sight of his twin's tan collarbone made him moan in want. Without thinking, he leaned forward and began to suckle and nibble the sweet, tan flesh, enjoying how Sora's body twitched under the treatment from both sides. He hummed as he worked around, not noticing Axel lining up to his own entrance with his fingers still inside of it.

Without warning, (Such is Axel's style.) Axel slammed hard into the blonde, making him scream as well at the sudden intrusion of something much, much larger and thicker than a couple of fingers. His body spasmed and twitched, and he gripped the sheets tightly. He couldn't focus on anything but the heat inside his body, and how much he tried to deny that he was so, so addicted to the feeling of being stretched and abused like this. He was a Masochist, fuck it all.

Riku had such a tight grip on Sora's hips that the brunette couldn't move his lower half at all and it was driving him insane because he couldn't thrust back onto the thick and hard girth inside of him. He gripped the sheets so tightly they almost tore in the small hands.

Roxas felt his arms becoming weak from the pleasure coursing through his veins and he slipped and fell, the only thing holding his body up now were his knees and Axel's grip on his pale thighs. His head landed in Sora's lap, right near the aching member. Sora gave a little whimper as he felt the hot breath on his weeping cock, panting lightly. "R-Roxas…" He whimpered, one hand gently pressing the head to revive him to understand what the situation was.

The blonde heard his name and he stared at the adorable little member in his face. Smirking, h slowly craned his head so that his mouth was hovering over it, his warm breath making it twitch and shiver. Sora whimpered and cried out at being teased by his brother and plowed into the mattress by his lover. Riku had pulled them both into a sitting position, so he suddenly found himself bouncing in Riku's lap, his hips jumping in time of the thrusts. He was going deeper than Sora ever thought physically possible, and he was loving every second of it.

Roxas cried out as Axel suddenly started moving, realizing he was being slightly left out. He leaned over the blonde's body and said just loud enough for them all to hear. "Roxas is better."

Riku felt his head snap up in protest, and he narrowed his eyes steadily. "Looks like I have to prove that Sora's better, don't I?" With that, he pulled Sora away from Roxas, making them both shiver at the loss of skin contact. Then the white-haired boy lifted Sora's legs up and spread them apart, showing off every little detail of his perfectly tanned skin. Sora cried out in shock and lust as Riku continued to thrust hard into him, drowning in the feeling. "Look at this. Let's see your own do better." Riku smirked, enjoying where this was going.

Axel let out a greedy little smile as he brought Roxas up too; making him spread his legs as well. Roxas moaned as he slid even lower on the hard member inside of him. He felt his face heat up as his hips automatically started moving, showing everything off to the couple across from them. Axel smirked. "Nice view, but look how greedily Roxas' ass is slurping up my dick, taking it so easily and still staying so fucking _Tight!_" He slammed hard into the blonde and hit his prostate, making him scream in ecstasy as he tightened considerably around the thickness inside of him.

Sora's mouth was open in a continuous moan as he was fucked ruthlessly, his head rolling back as his orgasm approached quickly. "R-Riku…I'm…" Riku paid him no attention as he growled. "Oi, do you not see Sora? He's a hot mess!" He let one hand reach for the brunette's erection and pump it, making him scream.

Axel felt Roxas tighten around him and he couldn't respond to Riku, his grunts loud as he animalistically began pounding, finally exploding inside of the blonde. This became a chain reaction, Roxas cumming as well and he came harder than he ever had in his life, spilling his seed all over his stomach and sheets. Sora and Riku didn't last much longer, and they both came at the same time, Riku's grunts drowned out by Sora's scream.

Not long after, Sora and Roxas were sleeping in the bed, adorably cuddled against each other. Apparently, they were so exhausted they didn't complain about the mess, though they said they'd clean it later. (Guilt because they weren't at their home and GOD how embarrassing that'd be to leave it there…) Riku and Axel were sitting next to their respective partners, neither speaking a word for a couple minutes before:

"So I guess it was a tie, huh…"

Riku nodded, a smile on his face despite himself. He couldn't help looking at Axel and saying, "Best two out of three?"

Axel's laughter could be heard throughout the castle as he nodded.

(Fin)

**Okay, so don't hate me. I know the ending is ball-sucking, but I've never been good at not-smut. Don't judge. Please leave a message for me if you want me to write you a mini drabble! Please be kind, though. :3**


End file.
